


The Hermit

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hope, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "She will dare to do what very few have attempted. And together they will change destiny. "
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Hermit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [L'Eremita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768653) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



> Written some time ago, on the emotional wave for TroS.  
> The starting point is very banal. But a little bit of hope is always good.  
> From something very similar a long-fic is being born. But there will be time for that.

She doesn’t see many people around those places, but the few she runs into when she goes to buy basic necessities at the nearest store, have begun to call her "the Hermit".

On Tatooine they are used to that kind of quirk. That desolate planet was the refuge and the genesis of some Jedi consigned to legend.

But she, in their eyes, is just a crazy young woman who has come from who knows where.

Rey doesn't care. Loneliness has never been a burden to her. And at least, in this way, she doesn't have to give explanations. Not even the name she chose has caused a stir. Orphans across the galaxy have been pretending to be Skywalkers for years. She is not too different from them. And she knows, deep in her heart, that she will never be anything other than Rey Nobody, the scavenger from Jakku, and she's fine with that.

She often tells herself that she should leave to look for others like her and rebuilt the Order. But then she postpones everything to another day, she goes to sleep, she hugs Ben's black shirt that she took away from Exegol and cries silently until sleep gets the better of her.

"Please..." she repeats every night. "Please, talk to me." But it never happens.

There are days when she feels really angry and wonders why it was their fate to find themselves on opposite sides, to fight, to chase each other, to hate each other for not admitting their love and to be happy for a single, fleeting moment.

The thought of what could have been their beginning and instead turned out to be a cruel dead end gives her no respite.

And then she looks for a way out among the pages of the ancient Jedi texts, any solution that will allow her at least to say him goodbye.

Sometimes Luke appears to her just in those moments to remind her that what she wants to try is forbidden and dangerous. “Then let me talk to Ben. I want to hear from his voice that he is now free and at peace and that I have to let him go. "

Luke never answers her. And Rey keeps looking for a glimpse of _him_. Until the night when she feels something indefinable, like a cold wind blowing through a wide open door. And, after months, she manages to see him, lost in a dark and infinite dimension. She hears him calling her name and wakes up with a smile on her face. She now knows what she has to do.

He is returning. Rey will go to meet him. It doesn't matter how big the risk is. She will cross the threshold that leads to the World between Worlds. She will dare to do what very few have attempted. And together they will change destiny. After all, they share the same soul. Bending space and time in order to be close is their prerogative and not even death can take it away from them.

She has to prepare for her most important journey. She must meet him halfway. She has to bring him back to life. Because she needs him.

“Wait for me, Ben. It won't take too long, but… wait for me. "


End file.
